Visitors!
by twilightdisaster707
Summary: after the national tournament ryoma decided to lay low when his cousins from america will be arriving. what will he do if they decided to enroll in his school! not so good in making summaries
1. Chapter 1

Visitors?

"Ouch!" a loud piercing scream broke the silence of the Echizen household. "Karupin! How many times did I told you not to bite my nose every time your hungry! Geez you can go to the kitchen if your hungry." Ryoma said while searching for his life saver "the clock". After 10 min. of searching he found it under his study table, he reached it and he lean forward enough to hear the ticking of it._ 6 oc'lock huh, _he thought.

"Ryoma get ready already! If you keep dilly-dallying around you won't have time to eat your breakfast!"Rinko yelled to the boy who was making a lot of noise upstairs.

Don't worry about it honey ,his old enough to know that he will be fetching someone at the airport at 7:30!" Nanjiroh said raising his voice.

"Urusai! Oyaji!" Ryoma said while going down the stairs.

_Parents, how can I get rid of the fact that they are so nosy!, _he thought. After 10min. he was sitting in the dinning table, in front of him was two sunny-side up eggs with bacons on top.

"Kachan! What's with breakfast!" he yelled.

"Oh come on Ryoma its just American style." Rinko said calmly

_Oh come on mom you know how I hate American cuisine!, _he yelled mentally. "owk" Ryoma almost swallowed his spoon after Nanjiroh slapped his back. "what's your problem stupid father!" Ryoma yelled as he snap out fear when he almost die due to accidental swallowing of spoons.

"Look at time kid. Its already 7:16." He said while giving a mock smile.

Just as Ryoma was about to leave a smell of trouble was getting clearer and clearer in Ryoma's nose. "Echizen!" yelled a teenage boy who was ridding a bicycle with dark black hair that was fix like porcupine quills.

"Nani Momo-sempai?" Ryoma asked while going outside the gate.

"Were going to the Street Tennis court, wanna come?" Momoshiro replied.

"Gomen Momo-sempai but I've . . . . acha !" he yelled after he looked at his wristwatch, it was already 7:25. "Momo-sempai lets talk later!" he yelled as he dashed on the road with his tennis bag hanging on his back.

After experiencing sweat early in the morning his breath was shortening due to his fast running. He arrive at the airport at exactly 7:30. He looked long and hard to see if his guest hadn't arrive yet, to his dismay two girls were waiting at the waiting area looking really as in really bored. He approached them and one of the girls glared at him.

"What took you so long Ryoma" a girl with long straight brownish-yellow hair with matching ruby-red eyes said, she was wearing pedal shorts with an emo t-shirt matched with black bonnet.

"Ryoma-kun sashiburi" another girl said, this girl has long curly dark black hair. She was wearing a long loose western style dress with cowboy boots and hat.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh…. Sashiburi Marie-chan. Sashiburi Alice-neechan" Ryoma said.

"No need to be so formal Ryoma its just us." The girl with brownish-yellow hair said.

"Alice nee-chan, is your hair always brownish-yellow?" Ryoma said while picking up Alice's bags. "Glad you ask Ryoma, well I just dyed my hair because I'm thinking to lay low while I'm in Japan" she said. Then the girl with long curly hair said " nee Ryoma-kun Marie is hungry" with matching cute puppy eyes. "Hai-hai Marie-chan, what will you eat?". " Sushi!" both girls yelled.

"Okay I know where to eat the most delicious sushi here." Ryoma said as they got out the airport.

After 2 min. of ridding taxi they stopped at a restaurant called Kawamura restaurant. As they went inside, "ah Ryoma-san sashiburi." The owner said. "sashiburi oji-san.. Kawamura-sempai doko?" Ryoma said as he and the girls sitted in the front counter. " Takashi's with some of Seigaku's members" he replied. After eating Marie's stomach gave up and could eat no more, then they left.

(ryoma's house)

"wahhh! Oba-sama sashiburi!" Marie yelled while running to hug her long beloved aunt, while Alice went to Nanjiroh and ask " ne jiji, wanna do a 1 set match?" . "Trust me kid you wont win" Nanjiroh replied. _What an air-headed guy! He's so full of himself!_ She thought.

When Kawamura came home he was with Momoshiroh, Eiji, Oishi, Fuji, and Kaido. "ne Takashi Ryoma-san is sure a lady killer" the owner proudly said. "Nani! What are you saying oyaji?" Kawamura asked. "Earlier he brought with him two girls, they were kinda like foreigners. And they were beautiful." He said while cleaning the counters. When he turned to face them all of them were pretty shocked that some of them lost consciousness .

When morning came as always Ryoma ended up waking up late, when he went down to eat to his surprise on the table were Japanese cuisine. "Ohaiyo Ryoma-chan " Marie said. " oh-ohaiyo" he replied. He sat on the table and just as he began eating Nanjiroh yelled "Ryoma!" "Nani baka oyaji?" Ryoma yelled in return "tomorrow will be the first day of school for Marie-chan and Alice-chan be sure to treat them well!" he said while going to the temple near their house. "NANI!" Ryoma shouted so hard that made the Echizen household shake.

Then the first day of school came and Ryoma woke up early for morning practice leaving Marie and Alice snoring. When he arrived all the Seigaku regulars were whispering as if they were gossiping. "What are you whispering for?" Ryoma said as he took out his rocket from his bag. "Who were the girls that you were with when you went to dine-in in my dads restaurant?" Kawamura-sempai replied. "what are you talking about Kawamura-sempai?" Ryoma said calmly as if nothing happened.

"don't play coy with us Echizen I'm not dumb as you think I am!" Momoshiro said. As they were talking something unexpected came. Arai ran to the arguing regulars "ne sempai tachi theirs a super hot foreigner no two foreigners are coming towards the tennis court!" he said excitedly. "what do they look like?" Ryoma asked. "umm the taller one is cool and she has long brownish-yellow hair and the shorter one looks like a doll with long curly shiny black hair" after Arai finished his speech they were already at the court, everyone was in awe of their beautiful faces even Sakuno and Tomo-chan. To their astonishment the girl with long curly hair ran to Ryoma who was near the court entrance " your so mean Ryoma-chan leaving us like that!" she said with teary eyes, then she clang to him as if she were a panda. Everyone was so shocked that all of them yelled. "Marie-chan you can let go now and I will accompany you to the principal's office" Ryoma said with a smile. It was the first time they saw Ryoma smile with so much affection. Then the older girl went closer to Ryoma and said "ne Ryoma wanna play a 1 set game?"after saying this everyone was shocked " okay" Ryoma said with a smile. Then Ryoma lent one of his rocket to Alice, when Alice was preparing for the match Momoshiro approached her and said "are you sure to challenge Echizen? Everyone of us never beat him before." Then Alice said "lets watch and see" she said giving a smirk. Then Marie went to Momishiro and said "Ryoma-chan never beat Alice nee-chan before" while giving a smile. After hearing this everyone was shocked they cant believe that Ryoma never beat Alice before.


	3. Chapter 3

Guys! Sorry for the late update! T.T

I had my math test this past few days...

Chapter 3

"twack!" As Ryoma displays his infamous improved twist serve since he last battled Yukimura from Rikkadai, but Alice just returned it with a normal back-hand.

"Woah! What's with that girl!" Kikumaru Eiji yelled while copping his hands together.

"Even Fuji-sempai couldn't return that serve anymore since he improved it." Kachiro said.

Flashback

"huff...huff" Fuji was running out of breath.

It was there first match after the national tournament. "4 games to 5 game goes to Echizen " Oishi made the call. After hitting the same balls for half an –hour ,

"15 30" Oishi called as Fuji stood up after not hitting Echizens move.

"what did that guy do to his twist serve... it seems to improve" Momoshiro said.

"15 40" Oishi called again.

"mada mada dane Fuji-sempai." Echizen said while giving his evil smile..

At last the last serve and everyone thought that Fuji would hit it because 1 game would be on the line. "Twack!" Echizen hit the ball hard. And Oishi called " 4 games to 6 game and match , Echizen! "

"fuji-sempai you okay?" Kaidoh said as he began hissing. But Fuji was still stunned.

End of flashback

" 3 games to love" Oishi called.

"what! Echizen didn't even score a game!" Momoshiro said in dismay as he looked at his kohai who was sweating a lot then turned to the girl who he is playing with and realized that no sweat not even a single drop of sweat was visible in her pale peach face as he was walking towards Marie who was humming.

"Well of course even though Ryoma-chan and Alice nee-chan are close, nee-chan never considers relationships when she sees it as a challenge." Marie said while twirling a part of her hair.

"Who the hell is that girl! Never even letting Ryoma-sama score a game!" Tomoka said.

"That girl is Alice Spier, my older sister." Marie said proudly.

_This girls full of her self!_ Tomoka thought.

"AHH! That's why she's so famillar! " a guy with weird looking glasses but in.

" Do you know her Inui-sempai?" Sakuno questioned.

"well everybody in the tennis world knows her !" Inui said while writing on his notebook.

"And thanks to her I can make another special menu for Echizen." He added.

"come on inui! Spill it already!" a guy with scarlet hair said while giving cute eyes.

"okay okay just stop it already Eiji! That girl is Alice Spier has won 2 grand slams. She debuted in the tennis world at the age of 11 in the French open." He stopped as Oishi made the call.

"1 game to 4" he called.

Then Inui continued " Now she's 15 years old and is in the same year as Momoshiro and is taking a break that's why she's here. She is also known as the grim reaper when she competes at a official tournament. And she recently won the Wimbledon competition this year.

"WHAT! YOUR BLUFFING! Inui-sempai!" Momoshiro yelled while the other covered their ears same goes to Marie who was looking at Inui.

"My , my Inui-san what information you have!" Marie said while giving a warm smile. When Inui turned to face her and saw the smile she was giving gave him the blew job of his life.

"Yo . . . . your Ma...Marie Spier! " inui said nervously while putting his glasses to its original position while shaking vigorously.

"Inui you knew her as well?" Kikumaru yelled at Inui's ear.

"did you remember the new we saw in the newspaper that Kevin sent to us. To sister or two geniuses were recognized in the tennis world, one was known as the grim reaper , with her unbelievable skills and intelligence when it comes to tennis." He stopped as Fuji interrupted.

"You mean Alice?" he said.

"yes and the other one was a genius even though she was not skilled enough when it comes to techniques but just like me she easily analyzes data but shes not like me she creates the special menus for her sister without the use of writing it down because every bit of what she has in mind she always remember it.!" Inui said as he turned again to face Marie who was focusing on the game.

"you mean!" Momoshiro said.

"Yes Momo that girl is Marie Spier the girl that is standing beside us!" Inui said excitingly.

"you mean two top celebs are here in Seigaku?" Katsuo Yelled.

"Yes... " Kaidoh said while hissing.

"everyone in the court were shocked of what they heard except for the two teens who were focusing on each others smashes, and backhands.


	4. Chapter 4

"Marie! How's my timing?" Alice shouted out as she was shifting his backhand to a smash.

"Nee-chan you're timing is a little off! Next shot 90% to the left! She shouted back as she was focusing her eyes on Echizen. Even Inui couldn't make a calculation that fast. It would take him at least 10-15 min. But she just did it within 5 min.

"2 games to 4" Oishi called as they have seen Alice's signature move.

"what was that?" Momoshiro exclaimed as he saw for the first time that kind of serve.

" I think that Spier-san should be the one to explain it to us." Inui said while turning to Marie who was still focusing on Echizen.

" Well for starters that's nee-chans new created move, well not so new because she used it at Wimbledon . its like the ball splits in half but the other one is an illusion and no body know which is which only nee-chan know it." She said while tying her hair.

"What's wrong?" Katsuo said as he turned to face the girl who was turning pale.

" Shit! Nee-chan stop it! Ryoma-chan you're wrist! " Marie yelled. As she ran towards Oishi who was sitting at the referee seat.

When they turned to Alice and Echizen and they realized that Ryoma's hand was turning red. And still they were still rallying and I mean hard. Then Oishi said "you two stop it already!"

Good thing that Alice knew what was up so she stopped, then Marie ran directly ran to where Echizen was.

"geez you're so careless Ryoma-chan! Why do you make me so worried so much?" Mare yelled at him while Alice was going to Inui for first aid.

"Is that Alice girl really that strong?" Momoshiro said to himself while he slowly approach Echizen who was getting treated by Marie.

"OUCH!" Echizen yelled as Marie was poking his wrist to see if the damage was more than she expected but thank god it was not that bad.

"you know that you cant return nee-chan's meteor balls!" Marie scolded him as she gently wrapped his wrist with bandage.

"Ryoma you okay?" Alice said while giving him some ponta.

"yep still okay, I can still play though" Ryoma answered as he began to open the juice that was given to him.

"sorry for the trouble Echizen gave to you."a gorgeous guy with glasses approached her.

"Oh don't worry about it I'm already used to it." Alice said while smiling back at him.

"bochou!" Ryoma said shyly.

"okay Ryoma-chan you're all set. Ahh Ryoma-chan don't forget that we still need to go to the administrators office!" Marie said while untying her hair and brushing it down with her long slender fingers.

After Ryoma changed his clothes his captain excused him from training because of the two girls. When afternoon practice came Ryuzaki-sensie gathered them up to introduced to them two new members well not really members they are just trying to help with the special menu's for the regulars. "minna please consider them as part of the team." She said. To everyone's surprise when the two girls earlier went inside.

"we're here again!" Alice said while going towards Ryuzaki-sensie.

"girls introduce your selves properly this time" Ryuzaki-sensie said.

"hai-hai yo minna my names Alice Spier nice to meet you all!" Alice said as she wave her hand.

"Yo-yoroshikune my name's Marie Spier" Marie said but this time the regulars were shocked because this time she is acting as if it was her first time to meet all of them.

All of the members were staring at them as if they were displays until " okay get back to practice." The boy earlier that Ryoma called bochou said.

"Tezuka take proper care of these girls when I'm not around okay?" Ryuzaki-sensie said.

"hai. You heard her! Lets start training." Tezuka said

After the introduction Alice was seen in the bench tying her shoelaces. Just when Momoshiro and the others were going towards her.

"Ummmm... what's your relationship with Echizen?" Oishi asked.

"ohh Ryoma and I are cousins." She said while getting a racket from Ryoma's bag.

"but you don't look like you're related." Kikumaru added.

"well my mother is Nanjiroh's older sister. Ryoma is a quarter while me and Marie are half." She said as she turned to face Tezuka who was starring at her.

"Really! You and that old man doesn't look related though." Kawamura said.

"That's why Echizen really knows English." Horio added.

"Well Marie got some of my mothers features while I've got my dads." She Said

Alice walk towards Tezuka who looked away after Alice noticed him starring.

"What was the stare for?" she asked him.

"what? I'm not starring!" he said while turning away so that she couldn't see his face turning bright red.

"oh come on Tezuka just tell me directly!" Alice said as she turned around as Marie was poking her.

"What is it Marie?" Alice asked her little sister who was slightly sad.

"nee-chan I don't want to use any other racket besides mine!" she said as tears were visible in her eyes.

"Okay I'll tell Tezuka-sempai to excuse you for now but tomorrow you must work extra hard!." Alice said s she patted gently her little sisters head and she walk towards tezuka who was walking towards the club room.

"Tezuka-sempai wait!" Alice yelled as she ran after him.

"hmmm..." was the only answer she got from him.

"ummm can Marie be excuse for know because she left her racket at home and she doesn't like to use any other racket besides hers." Alice said as she was catching air.

How can Tezuka say no to the girl who he was starring at earlier. "okay. She may but you must work extra hard today to make up for your sisters absence!" he replied.

"hai arigato Tezuka! You're the best!" she said happily that she didn't realized that she already gave Tezuka a peck on the cheek and was jumping happily away from him. After she was no where in sight Tezukas legs lost their strength and he sited on the ground while his face was very red like an overgrown ripe tomato!


	5. Chapter 5

**MINNA! GOMENASIA! HONTONI GOMEN! I was very busy because this week was a test week and now it has end. Pls enjoy your time reading my story^^**

**CHAPTER 5**

"Ring!" as Alice phone rang distracted the teenage girl who was busy checking her racket.

_Who would call at this hour!_ Alice thought angrily.

"Hello?" she said with an angry tone.

"Hello Alice!" the caller said.

"Who's this?" said as she made a funny face.

"It's me Kevin!" the caller replied .

"Kevin! Is it really you?" Alice replied with a big smile curved on her cool face.

"I heard your in Japan?" Kevin said.

"yep just arrived a day ago." Alice replied. But their talk was cut of by Tezuka.

" I thought that you will work extra hard today because Marie-san cant play." Tezuka said with a bossy tone.

"Okay, okay!" she replied as she went back to her call.

"_Kevin sorry can I call you later, their calling me already." _ Alice said in English that made Tezuka annoyed because he didn't understand enough what Alice was saying.

"_oh its okay Alice take your time and ... oh before I forget Tom and Terry said hi." _Kevin replied as he hung up.

"there happy?" Alice exclaimed as she hung up turning to Tezuka. But Tezuka only gave a smirk.

After a while Alice was running towards the fountain when she bumped into someone.

"GOMENASAI!" she said while rubbing her aching butt.

"nata wa daijōbudesu?" An angelic voice said, but when Alice looked up to look who was the one who bumped into her she thought that he has a devilish face but an angelic voice, he was a guy with orange color hair topped with a hat like Ryoma.

_How weird!_ Alice thought.

"Hai Watashi wa daijōbuda." Alice replied.

"You seem to know your Japanese even though your a foreigner" the guy said as he held his hand to help her.

"How do you know I'm a foreigner ?" Alice said with a shocked expression.

"easy because of your brownish-yellow hair with matching ruby-red eyes only halfs and quarters have the same eye color like you and your hair , hair colors like this doesnt go with our weather here in Japan." He said as he was brushing Alice's hair with his long slender fingers that sent a shiver down to Alice's spine.

"how smart of you to know that." Alice said as she was giving him her heartwarming smile. But their conversation was cut off by Kaido a classmate of Alice also in 2nd year.

"Spier-san Ryuzaki-sensie is looking for you." He said

"coming!" she replied.

They went along leaving the boy with orange hair.

" Ryuzaki coach what is it?" Alice said as she was approaching Ryuzaki-sensie.

" I want you to make special menus for the regulars because today Josie Shonans Hanamura-sensie will be talking to the principal for a practice match. And we will set the date today." She said as she was handing Alice a notebook.

"Ryuzaki-sensie Hanamura-sensie is waiting for you at the office." Tezuka said with his usual leader aura.

"Tezuka, Alice I will leave the training to both of you." Ryuzaki-sensie said as she went towards the office.

After sometime Ryuzaki-sensie came back and said " next week will be the schedule of the practice match so we must get ready." Ryuzaki-sensie said while dismissing them.

(after 2 days)

Fuji Syuusuke was walking with Alice. "ne Fuji-sempai is Josie Shonan that strong?" Alice asked the smiling guy beside her.

"well not really. But they sure have stamina!" Fuji replied.

After a week has pass and it waqs the day that they will face the opposing team. While Marie and Alice are really getting to know the Siegaku regulars.

"minna, today we will be facing Josie Shonan even though its just a practice match we will still do our best.!" Ryuzaki-sensie said as one by one the Josie Shonan regulars are entering the court.

"Ryuzaki-sensie thank you for agreeing to play with us." Hanamura-sensie from Josie Shonan said.

"its nothing Hanamura-sensie"Ryuzaki-sensie replied.

"Alice you will be the referee for this game if that's okay." She added.

Alice couldn't reply because Hanamura-sensie cut her off "my she's a new face." She said.

"oh I forgot to introduce to you Marie-chan, Alice-chan introduce your selves to the Josie Shonan regulars." Ryuzaki-sensie said. Alice and Marie just nod.

"Konnichiwa! Watashi wa Marie Spier desu" Marie said as she bowed her head in respect to the regulars of the opposing team. But before Alice could speak Wakato from Josie Shonan shouted.

"You're the girl from the other day!" he shouted so loudly that made Alice really embarassded.

"this guys gonna ruin our image!" the Tanaka twins said.

"Wakato-kun please quiet down." Hanamura-sensie said. In return he just nod.

" yo watashi wa Alice Spier des yoroshkune." Alice said.

"hey YOU'RE THE SPIER SISTERS!" one of the Tanaka twins replied.

**END CHAPTER.**

**minna gomen for the late update! hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

MINNA! GOMENASIA! HONTONI GOMEN! Everyone I'm VERY VERY TRULYYY sorri!

Chapter 6 enjoy!

"you know us?" Alice asked Kajimoto.

"of course your like legends!" kajimoto exclaimed .

After a while the two coaches went to the principals office leaving the two teams in high spirits for the game.

"Yoh kawaii-chan ." Wakato said as he approached Alice who was spacing out.

"Watashi no namae wa kawaii sa rete inai, sore wa Alice! ALICE!" Alice yelled.

"my my kawaii-chan your so fluent in Japanese!" wakato teased her.

"oh I give up… by the way Anata wa daredesu ka?" Alice said.

"oh gomene kawaii-chan I haven't properly introduce my self, Watashi no namae wa wakato hiroshi desu" wakato replied. Alice just nod when shiba and Inoue from monthly tennis pro showed up the court to witness the game.

"konnichiwa Shiba-san!" Marie greeted them.

"konnichiwa Marie-chan, we've got some good news for you.!" Shiba replied

"what is it, Inoue-san?" Alice asked the man in mid-20s as she was approaching the guests.

" I heard my fellow worker in America that the American team will be visiting here in Japan for atleast 2 months" Inoue replied.

"hontoni Inoue –san!" Alice yelled with delight.

"Hai Spier-san, it seems they will be arriving tomorrow." Inoue replied.

"TOMORROW!" all of them yelled making the Josie team shock.

After a while the coaches arrived and the game began. And the winner was of course siegaku with 1 lose.

"thank you for the wonderful game Ryuzaki-sensie!" Hanamura-sensie said.

That night Alice was so exited about the American team visiting Japan. When morning came and it was Sunday Siegaku had morning practice to Alice's dismay.

"mohh! I want to meet the American team already!" Kikiumaru said annoyingly.

"yeah me to.. " Alice whined, well all of them whined except for Echizen but they didn't realized that unexpected visitors came one by one.

"no need of you to fetch us guys!" a familiar voice caught the attention of the regulars. They all turned around to see who it was. To their surprise it was the American team!

"Kevin!" Ryoma exclaimed. While everyone were greeting the other members.

"it's so nice to see all of you again!" Billy Cassidy exclaimed. All of them got excited to see the American members when,

"ALICE!" Boby Max yelled as he ran towards her and hug her.

"hai hai Boby! Your squishing meh!" alice said as slowly Boby let her go. "WHAT ALICE!" the rest of the American team yelled.

"yoh minna" Alice said shyly.

"ne Terry do you know our 2nd chibi-chan?" Kikumaru asked Terry Griffy.

"yeah when we leaved the training of our old captain Alice was the one who helped us out." Terry replied as he approached the blond girl.

"Terry!" Alice yelled as he ran to hug him. When Alice broke their hug before she could find her posture long muscular arms hugged her from behind.

"Alice I've missed you" A deep but masculine voice startled Alice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"TOM!" Alice blushed mega hard.

"ahem.." Billy teased the two couples. While "MARIE!" Micheal greeted her.

"Tom you can let go now" Alice said still blushing. But Tom only tighten his grip.

"Tom your squishing me!" Alice said while her blush withered away.

"gomen Alice i just missed you so much.!" Tom replied while slowly letting her go.]

After that everyone began to get excited to room around the city.

"Alice it's nice to see you!" Kevin Smith said.

"its nice to see you to Kevin!" Alice relied and they all began to talk excitedly as the went inside a bus owned by the U. S team. Just them Eiji became suspicious because of how close Tom and Alice are.

"Ne are they an item?" Eiji asked Billy.

"well they were and now they are. When Alice first came into our live after we leaved our old coach little by little they became close, Alice only saw Tom for a big brother but for Tom it was more than that and eventually they became a couple but when Alice left us because she saw that we can stand on our own Tom couldn't bare to watch Alice leave so he didn't let her but Alice was determined to watch us grow without the help of other people so she said mean things to Tom, but she didn't mean it though. Tom was broken hearted. Then when Alice came back Tom said mean very mean things to her making her leave America." Billy went silent for a second.

"tell me more!" Eiji exclaimed while Billy realized that Momoshiroh, Kaidoh , Fuji, Inui , and Kawamura were listening.

Then Billy continued.. "after 1 month we were determined to tell Tom about her plan, but when we told him he cried and we all realized it was to late Alice went out of the country. Good thing we have been informed that her sister was still in new York so we searched far and wide for Marie until we saw her in a basketball court playing with some guys but it took us time to let her spill where her sister was, we need to defeat her in basketball if we need to get the information. It was hard to beat her and all-" Billy didn't finish his statement when Terry butted in.

"when we defeated her she told us that Alice left for the French open. And she will be coming back next month. So we waited until we heard that she won the French open. When she returned Tom was the one to fetch her at the airport, and when they came back they were as sweet as ever but their happy days ended when we knew that they were leaving for Japan." Terry said.

" I heard you you know!" Alice said.


End file.
